Magnet
by DJ-san
Summary: Kegalauan hati Miku & Luka tentang hubungan terlarang mereka. *Yuri alert!*


**Yo! DJ balik lagi kesini setelah melewati hari Natal yang cukup sibuk (Phew~ - -').**

**Kali ini aku mau bikin fanfic bertema 'Yuri'(yang pertama). Parah banget ya? Maaf, maaf... -/-. Ceritanya terinspirasi sama lagu Magnet - Miku & Luka. Aku juga suka banget lagu ini. So, enjoy this story! **

**Disclaimer: Menurut UUO (Undang-Undang Otaku) DJ QuickStar; Pasal 23 Ayat 7, Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha forever & ever! Termasuk juga lagu Magnet didalamnya! *Ditimpuk readers***

* * *

**MAGNET**

Miku membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat pagi itu, melihat kesekeliling kamar seakan sedang mencari seseorang. Yang dicari ternyata tidak berada jauh dari kamar itu. Baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan badannya pun masih dililit handuk.

"Ohayoo, Miku," sapa wanita yang bernama Luka itu.

"O-Ohayoo, Luka-senpai," balas Miku padanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kaget ya, pagi-pagi sudah tidak melihatmu disisimu lagi?" goda wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"I-iya….," jawab Miku yang kemudian tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Aku sudah selesai mandi. Giliranmu gih!"

"I-Iya senpai."

Miku pun berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi yang tadi habis dipakai Luka.

**Miku's POV**

Kutanggalkan semua pakaianku dan kumasukkan kedalam mesin cuci dalam kamar mandi yang besar dan luas dalam apartemen Luka-senpai ini. Kuputar kran shower hingga air hangatnya keluar dari atas dan membasahi seluruh tubuhku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Hangat rasanya. Sama seperti saat kudipelukan kekasihku, Luka-senpai.

Yah, aku sudah tinggal bersama Luka-senpai selama kurang lebih 1 bulan sejak kami mengetahui bahwa ternyata kami saling menyukai satu sama lain. Saat itu tak'kan bisa kulupakan sepanjang umurku. Aku suka Luka-senpai karena dia perhatian dengan semua teman-temannya, termasuk juga aku dan juga senpai adalah seorang yang dewasa, bisa diandalkan, cantik, sexy pula. Luka-senpai memang benar-benar 'Perfect'.

Kedengarannya memang sangat aneh bila sesama jenis bisa saling mencintai. Tapi, yang namanya rasa cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak dan tidak memandang status.

**Luka's POV**

Sebenarnya apa yang ada dibenakku ini? Suka sesama cewek? Apa-apaan ini? Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku kini memang berkata lain. Saat aku memandang Miku pertama kali, Miku terlihat sangat berbeda dari cewek-cewek lain yang biasanya selalu sok baik dan sok seorang yang tulus, jujur apa adanya, baik hati, manis, dan... Aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari seorang sahabat biasa.

Sesekali aku membayangkan, apa yang akan orang banyak katakan bila mengetahui hubungan kami berdua yang seperti ini? Dan tiba-tiba, pikiran seperti itu muncul dibenakku begitu saja. Cepat-cepat kupakai pakaianku, kemudian menjemur handukku ke tali jemuran depan jendela kamar apartemenku.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku keluar dari kamar mandi. Bada kurusnya masih dililit dengan handuk.

**Miku's POV**

Aku melangkah mengambil beberapa helai pakaian di lemari. Dengan malu-malu kulepaskan handuk yang melilit di tubuhku dan dengan cepat mengenakan pakaianku, meskipun tahu kalau senpaitidak sedang melihatku.

Luka-senpai terlihat sedang termenung di teras depan apartemen, menatap keluar jendela. Entah apa yang sedang ia lamunkan saat ini. Kusentuh pundak senpai pelan-pelan, tapi ia terlihat begitu kaget ketika melihatku muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Senpai sedang memikirkan apa?," tanyaku dengan polos.

" Eto~ i-Tidak. Bukan apa-apa...," jawabnya berusaha mengelak.

Sepertinya aku mulai bisa membaca pikiran senpai saat ini, jadi aku memegang punggung tangan senpai yang sejak tadi bersandar di tembok.

"Luka-senpai, perasaanmu juga sama koq dengan perasaanku saat ini. Maksudku, aku sedikit... Bimbang dengan hubungan kita selama ini, aku...,"

Sebuah jari telunjuk milik senpai menghentikan perkataanku tadi. Kurasakan jantungku ikut berdebar dan pipiku memerah saat tiba-tiba senpai juga mengecup bibirku dengan bibirnya yang lembut.

**Luka's POV**

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Miku yang hangat menyentuh hidungku saat kukecup bibirnya yang mungil. Aku senang ketika wajah Miku terlihat makin manis dengan wajah yang memerah padam seperti itu. Tapi setetes air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dan sekarang membasahi pipiku. Hatiku seakan tersayat saat muncul bayangan akan kelanjutan hubunganku dengan Miku di masa depan. Aku bisa membayangkan kedua orang tua kami yang sedang memaki-maki hubungan terlarang ini, teman-teman sekolah yang sibuk mengolok-olok dan menertawakan kami, para guru yang senantiasa melampiaskan seluruh rasa jijiknya pada kami, dan berbagai kritikan tajam dari para tetangga se-apartemen yang berhasil membongkar hubungan gelap kami. Bahkan untuk berkencan saja, kami harus menjaga sikap kami agar tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Perasaan ini terus menerus menikamku dari segala arah.

Aku mendesah disepanjang garis leher Miku. Kurasakan pelukan hangatnya mengobati luka hatiku yang dalam ini.

**Miku's POV**

Luka-senpai terlihat sangat terpukul saat ini. Ya, aku bisa merasakan hal itu juga, tentang segala hal yang senpai rasakan sampai membuat ia begitu terpukul. Air mata senpai jatuh ke pundakku saat aku memeluknya. Tidak terasa, aku pun kemudian ikut menangis saat Luka-senpai masih berada dalam pelukanku. Benar-benar pedih rasanya.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah hati kami tenang kembali, aku menatap wajah Luka-senpai malu-malu. Sebenarnya aku masih tak berani menatap matanya, karena kupikir hal itu bisa membuatnya teringat akan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu tadi dan membuatnya kembali sakit hati.

**Luka's POV**

Aku membalas tatapan Miku tadi, tapi sekarang ia malah menunduk lagi. Aku tahu ia masih tidak berani menatapku karena ia taku membuatku sedih lagi. Aku berusaha tersenyum untuk membujuknya.

"Miku...," kupanggil sekali lagi namanya.

"Luka-senpai...," balasnya setengah berbisik.

Aku sedikit binging, kata apa yang sebaiknya kugunakan uantuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik untuk menatapku lagi. Aku sekarang jadi merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menangis di depan Miku tadi. Tapi, secara refleks, aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah Miku, memaksa dirinya untuk kembali menatapku.

**Miku's POV**

Luka-senpai menyentuh pipiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Benar saja, saat kutatap matanya yang biru, rasa bersalah terus menerus menghantui pikiranku. Tapi kupaksakan mataku untuk membalas tatapan hangatnya.

Saat wajah kami saling berhadapan, sebuah tarikan seperti gaya magnet mendekatkan wajah kami semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga akhirnya, kami berciuman lagi. Kekuatan cinta yang seperti inikah yang membuat kami bisa saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain? Dan membuat kami jadi selalu ingin bersama?

**Luka's POV**

Ya, bisa kurasakan juga kekuatan itu. Dan tiba-tiba, hal itu membuatku terpikir sebuah perkataan yang mungkin bisa menghibur hati kami yang sedang galau saat ini.

"Biarkan sajalah wajah ini saling berdekatkan, kalau bisa buatlah kita jadi lebih dekat, karena kita memang sepasang magnet. Walaupun kita sesama jenis yang seharusnya saling tolak-menolak bagaikan sepasang kutub Utara atau kutub Selatan magnet yang didekatkan. Tapi... Bukan masalah kan jika kita adalah sepasang Uke dan Seme?"

**Miku's POV**

_Ya, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Luka-senpai barusan_, batinku yang kini sedikit terhibur oleh perkataan Luka-senpai tadi.

Aku tersenyum ke arah senpai dan kini aku sudah tidak segan lagi untuk menatap wajah jelitanya. Akupun bisa melihat balasan senyumnya kepadaku. Aku ikut senang kalau senpai juga senang,

Kemudian, aku melingkarkan lenganku ke leher senpai dan melakukan '_Deep Kiss_' bersamanya didalam kamar.

**Luka's POV**

Akhirnya, walaupun tahu bahwa hubungan kami ini adalah hubungan gelap yang terlarang, tetapi kalau takdir kami memang menjadi sepasang magnet, yah... Mau bagaimana lagi?

Hmm... Uke dan Seme. Kutub Utara dan kutub Selatan. Kekuatan cinta memang seperti sepasang magnet...

**~~~The End~~~**

* * *

**Uke dan Seme = U & S = Utara & Selatan...? *Merenungkan hal yang tidak-tidak*. E~? Udah selesai ya? Haha, maaf author keasyikan ngelamun... *Ditabok Luka pake ikan Tuna*. BTW, apapun yang disiratkan dalam cerita ini, mohon jangan disalah arti-kan dulu, ya? Makna sesungguhnya dari cerita ini adalah, "Kekuatan cinta akan menarik jodoh dari jarak sejauh apapun kepada belahan jiwanya."**

**So, wherever you are, jangan berpikir pesemis dulu soal cinta, jodoh ga bakal pergi jauh-jauh kok….**

**Tertarik? Fine. Review, please…. ^_^ (BTW, nih fanfic koq ud kayak pelajaran fisika ya? ==)**


End file.
